Attack Prediction
The power to predict and interpret others' attacks. Variation of Combat Perception, Enhanced Reflexes and Causality Perception. Also Called * Battle Prediction * Combat Clairvoyance * Kenbunshoku/Mantra/Observation Haki (One Piece) * Preflex Capabilities The user can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack, brush off or avoid the incoming attacks even from a dead angle. If they possess defensive powers and the attack is coming from behind, the defense power can activate on its own to block the attack. Applications *Aim Dodging *Attack Reversal *Auto-Reflexes *Counter *Danger Intuition *Evasion Variations * Body Language Analysis: The user reads an opponent's body language to anticipate an attack. * Telepathic Prediction: The user reads an opponent's mind to anticipate their next move. Associations *Accelerated Probability *Accelerated Vision *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Adrenal Activation *Ambition Manipulation *Causality Perception *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Senses *Precognition Limitations * May not be able to dodge attacks that are too fast. * May not be able to dodge multiple attacks coming from every direction. * May not be able to dodge Homing Effect attacks or attacks that cannot be dodged. * Users are unable to predict movements from opponents with Unpredictability. * May be dependent on the user's state of mind and concentration. * Doesn't directly provide defense from the attack. * May not be able to cope if the predicted attack is perfectly attuned with the actual assault or if the user reacts slower and unable to do so in time. Known Users See Also: Combat Clairvoyance. Known Objects * Sword of Sanctuary (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Midnighter.jpg|Among Midnighter's (DC Comics/Wildstorm) numerous enhancements is a mental "combat computer" that allows him to predict every single possible outcome of a fight before the first punch is even thrown. Dodging By Peter Parker.jpg|Thanks to his Spider-Sense, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) can predict incoming attacks and respond accordingly. Turtlebot_1.jpg|Turtlebot (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: 2003 TV series) Anime/Manga File:Aiki.jpg|Joukkyu Kunotoshi (Aiki) can predict attacks from every direction. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) reading the wind currents with his wings to predict his opponent's next move. Super Android 17 (GT).gif|Having been programmed with knowledge of all of Son Goku's techniques, Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) is able to predict and see through them. King Bradley's Swordsmanship.gif|Thanks to his Ultimate Eye, King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) can see an opponents attacks, including bullets. Sasuke's Body Reading.gif|The Sharingan (Naruto) allows its wielder to read and predict an opponent's attack. Luffy's laser dodge.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) shows off his mastery of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki '' by predicting and evading a Pacifista's laser attacks... LuffyKenbunHakiV1.gif|...and Hody Jones' ''Shark Bullets technique. Vergo's Kenbunshoku Haki (One Piece).gif|Vergo (One Piece) using his Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki. Charlotte Katakuri hurls jellybeans.gif|Sanji's (One Piece) mastery of Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki allows him to predict unexpected high speed attacks. Epitaph Powa.gif|With no mistakes, Diavolo/Doppio's sub Stand, Epitaph (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) can flawlessly predict an opponent's attack within the next 10 seconds. Hou Ken's Reflexes Kingdom.png|Hou Ken of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) X_Robot_by_Yardley.png|Being programmed with the data of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, the X Robot (Sonic X) is able to anticipate and predict their attacks. File:Dufort_dodge_Zatch_Bell.gif|Dufort (Zatch Bell!) Ordinal_Scale_Eiji_Prediction.gif|Eiji Nochizawa's (Sword Art Online) Augma allows him to predict and evade incoming attacks. Video Games P4ShadowRise.jpg|Shadow Rise's (Persona 4) Supreme Insight technique allows her to predict enemy attacks. Sonicchannel emerl.png|Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog) Live Television/Movies Ian Archer.jpg|Ian Archer (Tower Prep) achieves this through his "Preflex" ability. Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Intuition